Endou Mamoru
Endou Mamoru (円堂守, dub: Mark Evans) is one of the main characters in the Inazuma Eleven game, manga and anime. He is the goalkeeper,libero and captain of Raimon and Inazuma Japan, Endou Daisuke's grandson, Endou Kanon's grandfather, and a childhood friend of Fuyuka.He is voiced by Junko Takeuchi. Background He is he captain of a soccer team that only consisted of 6 members. But because of his perosnality, many people acknowledged him and joined him in playing soccer.Endou's attitude is always positive thinking towards soccer: outgoing, straightforward and hyperactive when it comes to the sport. Always hardworking towards his dream of becoming soccer's number one and being loyal towards his fellow team players, but quite naive towards anything other than soccer, such as girls. (like his unawareness about Aki Kino and Natsumi's feelings for him). His philosophy towards soccer is about enjoying it fair and square. He also possesses a strong sense of justice and prone to anger towards those who foul soccer, and will never fear from abandoning his post to assist his team players in need for combination moves for showing his opponents what soccer is truly about. His positiveness and vastness towards his goal however, can stray himself for looking out the condition of his teammates, but matures later on from sorting his teammates' problems out as his responsibilities as team captain. Appearance Endou has brown hair,black eyes, and eyebrows, and is seen wearing an orange headband. He has a striking resemblance to his grandfather (without the mustache).His Raimon goalie uniform is described by his shirt with green sleeves with 6 teal stripes along his sides, followed by teal among the rest of hist shirt and pants. He also wears teal spike sneakers sported with a lightning-shaped logo on the middle of both sides. Personality Often seen wearing his trademark headband Endou is decribed as a soccer loving, cheerful goalkeeper . He is the type of person who never gives up and always thinks of others before himself. He also shows great admiration toward his grandfather, Daisuke , and studies the technique-filled notebooks that his grandfather wrote years ago. People around him call him a soccer freak due to his love for soccer. Because of his positive personality, he attracts people even if they're enemy or ally. It was because of this that he was able to gather new members. His teammates benefit from his mental strength and encouragement. They also respect him despite his carefree attitude. He trains harder than anyone else to get stronger. The reason for doing so is that he wishes to face stronger opponents. Though he may be at disadvantage, he always finds a way to bring his teammates to victory. Plot Overview Season 1: Football Frontier Arc Endou Mamoru is a very talented goalkeeper and the grandson of one of the strongest goalkeepers in Japan, who died before he was born.Throughout the first season, Endou's passion for soccer has sparked the ambition his teammates' dreams of winning the Football Frontier championship. Even though his skills are incredible his school lacks a real soccer club as the 6 other members don't appear very interested even in training.He had said to find 4 more members for match against Teikoku or their club will be closed,if they lose also their team will be closed. But as soon as a mysterious forward called Gōenji moves to Endō's town, the young goalkeeper sets out t o find and recruit members for his soccer team and because of him his team was able to score a point against Teikoku and win.This follow through the addition of new members like Asuka Domon,Kidou_Yuuto who both were members of Teikoku but later joined Raimon Junior High.Ichinose Kazuya who was thought to be dead also was one of them who joined their team.He came to meet Aki and Domon but stayed in Japan only because of his attitude. Then he also finds out that the one who might presumably killed his grandfather was Kageyama Reiji(who was coach of both Zeus Jr. High and Teikoku) but he was able to overcome it, in the end they won. Season 2: Aliea Academy Arc After they won the footbal frontier, Endou and the others found their school was destroyed by soccer player from Aliea_Academy, called Gemini_Storm. Endou fought the team led by Reize. Because the difference in skills, Endou and the others lost. Many of the team got injured badly, but that doesn't make stop him from defeating the Aliens.Later Fubuki and Touko Zaizen joined their team and with the help of them they were able to fought the Gemini Storm and won. During the course of the journey they meet tons of persons who like soccer and have joined they're team. But tough teams like Epsilon and their master rank team Gaia(Genesis) defeated them badly.Kageyama Reiji also came to destroy Eleven Raimon Eleven with his team True Teikoku Academy but was defeated his team. Onwards towards this season, his hyperactive personality tones down as later understands that his teammates are much more important than when he realizes he was only thinking highly for himself that they can clear every challenge anywhere. For instance, when he understands it was his fault for pushing his team towards defeating the Aliea Academy, it dragged Kazemaru down into depression through his inability to catch up with everyone.Though there was a time when he was badly depressed, thoug he was able to overcome it.They were able to defeat Epsilon and Chaos which were combination of Diamond_Dust and Prominence with the help of Gouenji Shuuya and Aphrodi.They also came to know Coach Hitomiko was sister of Hiroto(captain of Gaia) and the Aliea Academy Consist of humans who used Aliea Meteorite to boost their power.They had a tough fight with Gaia but at last they won. When they reached Raimon high, they had one final opponent: The Dark Emperors who are none other than their old teammates. But because of Endou's perseverance inot reaching to his teammates hearts, he was able to free them and shatter the Aliea meteorite. Season 3: Challenge to the World Arc During the FFI, Mark continues to be very passionate for soccer. He still motivates his other teamates with inspiring confidence. Unlike before, his passion for soccer and to play in the FFI has spurred him into waking up very early to practice, something he rarely did as he always liked to sleep in.He was also able to create his own hisstsu technique.He was shocked to see Coach Hitomiko when she brought a team Neo Japan which comprises of the players who weren't called during the formation of Inazuma Japan. He and his team goes up in soccer ranks as they eventually challenge their former teammates of Raimon Academy; Ichinose Kazuya. During this time, his grandfather was actually still alive.This may be the most challenging tournament his team has ever faced. And his true friendship will be tested as well. Which Kageyama Reiji plans on destroying Endou's team. But currently in episode 105, Kageyama became a good guy, though he still has to face true person who plotted to kill his grandfather, because Kageyama Reiji was just a pawn to the real person who plotted to kill his grandfather. The real person was Garshiel.He has recognized girls feelings for him but much later in season 4. Season 4 : 10 Years Later Hissatsu Individual *'GK God Hand' (ゴッドハンド) *'GK Arm Thrust' *'GK Sea King' *'GK Tornado Bull Upper Cut' *'GK Big Bang Axel' **'GK True God Hand '(しん ゴッドハンド) *'GK Nekketsu Punch' (ねっけつパンチ) **'GK True Nekketsu Punch' (しん ねっけつパンチ) *'GK Bakuretsu Punch' (ばくれつパンチ) *'GK Majin The Hand' (マジン･ザ･ハンド) *'GK Fist of Justice' (G1, G2, G3, G4, G5) (せいぎ の てっけん) *'DF / SH Megaton Head (G1, G2, G3)' (メガトンヘッド) *'GK Hammer of Wrath' (いかり の てつい) *'GK' [[Ijigen The Hand|'Ijigen The Hand']] (イジゲン･ザ･ハンド) *'GK' [http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/index.php?title=Ljigen_The_Hand_Remastered&action=edit&redlink=1 Ijigen The Hand Remastered](イジゲン･ザ･ハンド かい) *'GK True Ijigen The Hand' (しんイジゲン･ザ･ハンド) *'GK God Catch '(ゴッドキャッチ) *'GK'[[Omega The Hand|''' Omega The Hand']] (オメガ･ザ･ハンド) 'Combination' *'SH Inazuma One' with Gōenji (イナズマ1ご) *'SH Inazuma One Drop with Gōenji and Kabeyama (イナズマ1ごおとし) *GK Triple Defense with Kabeyama and Kurimatsu ( --- ) *SH Inazuma Break' with Kidō and Gōenji (イナズマブレイク) **'SH [[Inazuma Break V2|'''Inazuma Break V2]] with Kidō and Gōenji (イナズマブレイク V2) *'SH Tri-Pegasus' with Ichinose and Domon (トライペガサース) *'SH The Phoenix' with Ichinose and Domon (ザ･フェニックズ) *'SH Final Tornado' with Ichinose, Domon, and Goenji ( --- ) *'SH Death Zone' with Kidō and Domon (デツゾーン) *'SH Death Zone 2' with Kidō and Domon (デツゾーン2) *'SH The Earth' with the rest of the Raimon team (ジ･アース) *'GK God Hand Triple ' Quotes *Let's play soccer (サッカー やろうぜ'' SAKKA YAROU ZE'') *Don't give up. (あきら める もんか AKIRA MERU MONKA) *Let's show them 'our '''soccer (''MISETE ARU YO, ORETACHI NO SAKKAA!) *You're always late! (to Gouenji) (いつも おまえは おそいんだよう''ITSUMO OMAEWA OSOINDAYO'') *Don't mind, Don't mind! (DONMAI, DONMAI!) *You,Guys! Make the impossible, possible! (To Raimon) Gallery Captain of Inazuma Japan.png|Endou - 4th Opening Hand.png|Endou - 6th Opening Vlcsnap-31615.png|Endou using Nekketsu Punch Trivia *Some people call him the "Soccer maniac" due to his obsession for soccer. *Mamoru means "to protect". In the dub, his surname "Evans" seems to rhyme with the word "eleven". *Junko Takeuchi, Mamoru's Japanese voice actress, has also had such notable roles as Uzumaki Naruto (Naruto), Gon Freecss (Hunter x Hunter), and Metabee (Metabots). *His hair resembels the Pokemon Staraptor in the Sinnoh region. *Fubuki's voice actor's actor name(Mamoru) is same sa his second name (Endou Momoru) Category:Characters Category:Captains Category:Goalkeepers Category:Raimon Category:Inazuma Japan Category:Death Note